1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ovens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tunnel oven capable of sequentially performing aging to baking of baked products such as bread and pastries is known. According to this tunnel oven, an aging chamber is partitioned by partitioning plates into multiple regions controlled to different temperatures, and products to be baked are conveyed to pass through the aging chamber and a baking chamber. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-248473.)